A Gem's Justice
by The Tailor
Summary: Cadmus kept more experiments than just super boy down in the dark and some of them in far worse condition.
1. Chapter 1: Cadmus

2010 July 4th 12.37 EDT

* * *

Sirens blazed all around as head scientist Dr Desmond raced down the tunnels of Cadmus sub-level 12, his lab coat trailed behind him like a small Cape as he hadn't done up the buttons it fluttered as he moved quickly down the halls.

Following just behind him and carrying a set of small tablet computers were two others scientists, there clothing not as immaculate as Desmond's who strode down in alab coat so white it almost glowed.

Behind the trio of humans rushing down the hall two of cadmus's trolls followed ten metres back, easily able to keep up with the smaller humans in front with a slow steady gait they moved like elephants down the halls. The shoulders of the trolls where covered by small groups of genomorph gnomes which stared straight ahead.

Dr Desmond shouted over the sirens "which alarm is this one?" as he slipped into a elevator as soon as the doors pulled open only to have to wave off the genomorphs as they tried to get in with him."Take the stairs and be quick about it!" He shouted at them.

As the doors of the elevator closed the final image he got of the genomorphs gnomes was their horns lighting up a blood red as they stared at him.

"Sir it's in the crystal research labs on floor 48 that's showing a alarm" stated the smaller male scientist following him into the elevator.

"Do we know what exactly has gone wrong?" asked Dr Desmond as he waited for them to descend downwards. His office was on the top floors and down here in the depths of the facility was where the real work was done.

"Not yet sir but we have yet to receive a sign that it's a big issue" replied the brown skinned female scientist as she gazed into a phone which displayed a number of blue screens popping up slightly quicker than she could read and close them.

As the door opened for the leaf actor onto the floor the head scientist got out and hurried down the corridor noticing as he did that the two trolls were already waiting for them, a group of g gnomes were crawling up there backs as the door opened.

'That lift is far too quick for them to get down here via the stairs' pondered the Doctor as he looked at the trolls 'or are these different ones? They all look so blasted similar it's hard to tell them apart' thought Desmond as he gave them a second glance before rushing between them.

"What's the damn problem?" demanded Dr Desmond to a figure down a hallway as he pulled into the new corridor having spotted one of the crystal personnel identified by his red lab coat hanging from his shoulders.

The man he spotted turned around quickly to stare at the source of the noise before turning back towards the door he was facing and continuing to fiddle with door lock.

"I don't really have time to talk Desmond there's a venting to stop or this floor and 4 floors either way are could lose power." muttered the large bald man who could now be seen for the head scientist of the crystal devision.

"How the hell did a unortharised venting get on the cards!" Shouted Desmond as he both relaxed for a second, he relised that whilst a power failure could be problematic it wouldn't be fatal, before quickly becoming more tense again. 'Loss of power this deep in the facility would affect project Kr' he thought as he considered what the repercussions of another failed project could be. "Shut it down now!" He shouted.

"I would if I could but one of the junior G-Dwarfs turned off the front containment probes by 200mm instead of two and now the systems locked them in place!" Replied back the balding middle aged scientist his fingers playing with his indenty card as he tried to open the door in front of him.

The red scientist threw his hands into the air as he got a red light on the door panels before entering a new code "I've had it up to here Desmond with these new G-Dwarfs you insist on foisting onto me, they have no where near the skill or experience of my last crew" started the red coated scientist as he began to rant "I need my old crew these one just keep slipping."

"There exactly the same" drawled out Desmond in the tone of voice who had repeated what he was saying so many times he was losing count "we've had this argument before; their memories were copied over to the new ones by the g-Gnomes" Desmond said as as he tried to remember the bald mans name which was currently slipping from his mind 'Dr Turner or Torne or something like that. It annoyed him that he was forgetting it but the man had mostly just stuck to his work and had basicy come with the facilty and all his complaints had been minor plus there where rumours that he had connections.'

"Get out the way, I'll do it if you can't get the door open" snapped Desmond as another red light appeared on the door panel.

"The red lights are good sir" said the scientist as he entered another code, getting a final red light before the door opened.

The inside of the room was a ten by five metre space which was bounded by a wall of glass which overlooked out onto a much larger workroom laying 10 Ms down, In the centre of the room lay a large grey sphere into which a skerries of cables where plugged in and it was held off the floor by large trolley.

"Look, Dr Torne you know the issues we've had keeping this project within the facility, far more than any other, we can't pour resources into a department where the last major discovery was two years ago" bandied back Desmond.

Dr Torne ignored this as he hurried over to a monitor that displayed flashing red warning signs before sitting down and beginning to click through options on the screen.

"Desmond you and I both know that the energy facility could never find the same uses for this that we could, if we had maintained the same approach as those physics boys we would still likey be getting less than twenty watts off it and counting ourselves lucky" Replied Torne as he drew up his hands in a warding gesture as he finally got the red lights on the computer to disappear.

"Look you can see where the probes have been removed" said Torne pointing on his screen to where a close up of the room below displayed a quarter of the grey sphere on which small gold bolts where sticking a hands length out of the holes.

"Can we get them back in before a venting?" Questioned Desmond as he watched a glimmer of heated air apear above the sphere.

"Not a chance Desmond the system was never meant to to release the probes completely and now that it has it here stuck like that" said Torne as he stared at a control panel before rapidly glancing back up.

"It can be kept down here Desmond but it's going to fry everything electronic within a hundred metres. The lower floors are going to have to be put in isolation" stated Torne looking faintly amused as he started to see his boss lose his temper.

"Damnit!" Muttered Desmond as he thumped a hand on the control desk.

Turning around he instructed one of the scientists who had followed him into the room. "Alright then, get a couple of genomorphs down there and get them to take it up to the first floor main chanmber just below the surface in the elevator whilst it blows of steam. Once it's done we'll bring it back and sort out the probes in the few hours we'll have before a second eruption"

As both of the of the lower scientists nodded the one on the right quickly backed off to talk to the trolls outside.

Turning to the remaking scientist " tell all the personnel on the top 25 floors to transfer any current work to the mainframe and to turn off their work and head to the base of the facility."

"What about the surface labs?" Asked the man politely as he nodded to the command clearly not wanting to challenge his boss on anything.

"Forget about them I don't want news of this getting out from the true Cadmus facilities" said Desmond as he waved off the man.

The second man nodded before quickly departing the room leaving only Desmond and Torne with a few genomorphs hanging around by the doors.

The two scientist one in immaculate white and one in red stood silent for a moment as they booth waited for the other too talk.

"Can you even begin to guess what type of damage this is going to cause to my legitimacy once it gets out I blew all the lights off the top quarter of this facility?" Demanded the head scientist as he stared into the containment room where the sphere was beggining to shine a weak white light out of the holes.

"Desmond I'm telling you there's no need to move the project upstairs, the walls here will handle it, just turn off the lower and upper three floors and there won't even be a power surge" stated Torne as he relaxed in his chair; the problem, for him, over for now.

"Nothing is ever anyone's fault but I know damn well that your in charge of this division and that is it at your feet the blame rests!" Shouted the Desmand finally losing his cool 'the risk of it affecting project Kr is just too great to leave it down here' he decided sticking to his plan.

"Relax about it we both know that incident is completely within your ability to cover up, the higher-ups will never even know it happened" responded Torne as he got up to leave the room looking far to relaxed compared to how Desmand felt, he was confident realised Desmand that he was too important to be truely punished for this incident.

"I want the spare containment sphere ready to go within 20 minutes for straight after the venting and I want the name and number of the Genomorph who caused this on my desk before the evening shift!" Snapped Desmand as he watched the retreating back of Torne exiting the room.

Staring back into the containment room where two troll genomorphs were carefully entering through the large hanger doors he saw them wince as they approached and touched the trolley on which the sphere stood, a truly impressive sign of the heat now coming from the sphere considering there enhanced toughness, before slowly lifting it out the room.

"Do I make myself clear about who's responsibility this is?" Demanded the head scientist to the back of Torne's head as he went down the hall.

"Cystal Desmond" shouted back Torne as he turned a corridor and disappeared from view.

'By God the nerve of that man' thought Desmond 'all because he thinks he's got a special understanding with the board.'

As Desmond checked to make sure there was no one around he quickly slumped into the chair that had just been abandoned by Torne as he took in a quick breather, there was now only one thing that Dr Desmond was certain of for that day, that he would not be bothered for the rest of it.

...

i think you can all guess exactly which gem will be in the box and of interest to a genetics laboratory. But just in case anyone would like to guess who it'll be feel free to in the reviews.

ps. I know there are a lot of mistakes but I just wanted to get this out here for the time to encourage me to write more of the story for anyone that is interested. Feel free to point them out but I might not fix them quickly


	2. Chapter 2: Cadmus

2010 July 4th 12.02 EDT

* * *

I was born in the labs beneath Cadmus or at least I think I was, the further back I go the less I remember but in my head or mind or soul or whatever it is tht is my memory I know that I have always been down here in the depths of the Earth.

I don't know why but I feel like there's something missing down here, though I certainly don't complain about it, well not out loud, I mean I can't, I literally can't as I currently have no mouth.

I'm not sure if they would even listen if I did complain, I'm not exactly myself at the moment.

'Haha, fusion joke' says the Voice in my mind.

I startle a little at hearing that, my head had been quiet for a long time before that sentence.

The voice in my head has been with me for as long as I can remember, I think that maybe there was a time before we were together but I can't remember.

I don't mind the Voice, for as long as there's been me there's also been the voice. It whispers in my mind to stay calm, to be happy. When I'm feeling low there she is to talk to, well mostly at, she doesn't really reply so much.

Mostly she whispers that I need to grow.

She's just called Voice, I can't remember her real name, though I'm fairly sure it isn't Voice. I'm not sure how she even got that name as I don't remember giving it her like some of the made up names I've given other things I've made up, it has simply always been her name.

For as long as I can remember there had been me and the Voice I can't quite remember my name anymore but I think Voice might. She doesn't talk much anymore, not when we're really small and we've been small for a long time now.

My memories only really start two white flashes ago, when I was trying to grow again and all I managed to form was a tiny eye.

I don't know why I can't remember much from before I got my eye, I suppose it was because there wasn't really anything to remember other than me and Voice and that after the white light came pain.

I try not to focus on the pain instead making up names for the poles that hold me down like this one called the Big G because it's bigger than the rest and holds me up in the air,

For a long time I had nothing to look at with my eye but eventually I found somewhere in my prison through which I could stare at a bit of floor just below where I was being held.

I know a lot of things that I don't think I'm meant to know, I can't quite see but if it's really close to me I can look out and get a blurry look of the world around me, mostly it's been grey and gold needles that I'm only really able to see when the light comes. I hate the light, it only causes pain and its promise of growth is never really true, I always end up having to shrink again back to my previous shape.

For a while now I've felt like I've been waking up as I've been given more space in my cage. I don't quite know why but over the last few weeks I've slowly been given more and more space in my prison as the sharp golden points have backed away from where I rest.

The extra space has made me feel smarter I can nearly remember things now at will , occasionally I see a bit of movement and then I remember something important.

Like shoes, I remember shoes now, I saw them on a man only a few weeks ago, at least I think it was a man as the hole in my prison points towards the ground at a weird angle and doesn't really give much room to look around. I know shoes used to be important to me and I remember his stylish black slightly heeled shoes the stitching standing out as darker ribbons of thread running through the landscape of leather.

I remembered shoes that would always become to small for me to wear I remember that I never wore shoes.

I tried to talk to Voice about the shoes but all I felt was confusion. It was nice to have something new to be confused about, before that I only remember being confused about everything which is only one thing whilst now I had two things to be confused about, it was such a good day.

I remember other things as well now, not just shoes, after the last burst of light which twisted me and set my flesh ablaze before slowly retreating I'd made a tiny set of ears pressed towards my tiny eye. I would take it in turns to press my ear and eye to the hole which leeds outside my cage trying to catch any extra signs of the outside world.

Everything sounds wrong through my little ears, like its a little to deep but I got used to it.

I nearly wept from hearing a voice talking the first time someone cam to check on me. The strangers speech was not loud or soft and his voice was a little crackly and he was mearly going through a checklist.

I think that if I heard music now I wouldn't be able to stop crying.

The reason for my strong reaction was that I had forgotten that things could talk outloud, I had forgotten sound and music and noise and laughter, though I've only heard that once here. Anyway the first thing I heard was a clang as though something large and metal had just moved and then I heard footsteps.

"Click click click click click click click"they went across the floor slowly growing louder until they stopped near me with a final "Clack."

It was then I heard the noise of locks being shuffled and opened in clicks, ticks and clangs as I felt vibrations against my cage as the locks on my prison fell open.

I remembere how it was to feel nervous, all butterflies in a stomach though I had none but I felt them all the same. What if the noise didn't like me, no it would like me it had to. I hadn't had a friend in so long.

Voice reminds me that she's always there for me and I offer her I quick apology saying that of course she's my friend.

I feel light on my skin and on my gem on the core of my being for the first time Ican now remember, it felt hot.

"Continued release of restrictions has shown once again a increase in growth" said the voice as it touched me and prodded my gem with lay in the centre of my body, it sounded slightly bored like what had happened was expected.

I remember these words even now seven weeks later, I've repeated them so often in my head that I don't think I could ever forget them.

"Subject now weighs at " I felt a hand grab me, I couldn't remember this ever happening before but I think it had. "2723.4 grams" the man pauses for a second as I here the scratch of pencil on paper "a increase of 62.7 grams" said the voice after I had been placed down outside my prison.

The voice picked me up again and turned me over and I looked apron the face of the voice, it was a huge face covered in a acne and with large glasses that reflected back at me my own image.

"Small white milky globes spotted on the flesh surrounding the orb again" spoke the voice in a slightly more interested tone before eventually placing me back in my prison

I wasn't particularly listening to that voice at that point as I was looking into his glasses at my mirror image, I looked horrible. If I'd had a voice I think I might of cried so it was a good thing that I didn't and that if any liquid leaked from my white milky eye it went unnoticed as I thought that I looked horrible like a monster. in the centre of my body I saw my gem strong and pink like it should be but all around that everything was wrong.

I don't really have the right thoughts to be able to describe how looking apon your body can be wrong but it was, this wasn't me. Around my gem lay a ring of flesh a few cms out and beyond that were five tentacle spreading out in a general shape remissent of a starfish. i was about 12 cms long from legs to my head limb on which my tiny ears and tiny white orb of a eye sat.

For the first time in my memory I looked at my shape and felt unsatisfied.

I remember what I should look like as I looked at that mans face. I never saw my shape again after that I wasn't let out my prison between then and now but I don't want to see it.

I don't think I can look at this body until I'm back how I should be.

On the way back into my prison I notice how small my actual prison is whilst the sphere that contains me is fairly large, the size of a very large beachball the actual area I can move in is determined by a number of gold spikes that prod at me and keep me in a very small section of the ball.

The clicking of my prison closing and the sudden shift to darkness make me realise that I'm missing so much in this little prison.

'Like a frog in a tiny pool up a tree' says Voice 'now there is a ocean' she says pointing to just how big the room outside my prison is, it must go on for tens of metres at least, I mean I couldn't even see the far walls with my tiny eye!

I've got a plan now, I've been holding this shape for seven weeks, the time only able to be measured by the dimming of the lights outside my spherical prison between day and night cycles, the difference being only about a thirty percent reduction in the outside light but I don't mind as only have to move my eye from the tiny hole to somewhere else in my prison and then I get no light at all.

I've been building up my power, in seven weeks I would normally have reformed at least twice by now and today would be about the time for a third reformation I'm sure it's unusual for me to not reform in this much time but the noise outside have been as quiet as ever I've only heard them twice more and only the clicks of shoes before the slamming of a door.

I not really sure how long I can hold this form but it feels like some sort of power has been building up within me, now I only needed to wait for the perfect time to release it.

Today was not going to be that day being like any other I Had known since I started to remember, the faint light of the day cycle switched on and then nothing happened.

There is no sound of anyone coming to check up on me and the only noise is that of a faint buzz from the lighting, the relative silence is suddenly broken by a loud mechanical whir.

My prison retreats all along one side of my shell, the gold bolts disappearing from where they normally rest just slightly pressing into my flesh.

I now have room to move and grow which I slowly do casting a faint pink white glow as I increase in size into a much larger starfish shaped creature before I remember that shape is wrong.

It's still too small but now I can finally think, I can think! and I remember that I used to have bones and fingers and those form slower still than the relatively simple increase in size.

My new form is about the size of a shoe box 'shoes must be really important' says Voice ,but it's so much bigger than the small tennis ball sized area I used to be cramped in, my limbs used to be rapped around my gem in a tight ball so they wouldn't be caught against the metal spears that contained my size. I'm now much bigger, it feels so good to be bigger!.

In a rush I add little details as I remember them slowly adding more and more to my tiny form as I try to take advantage of the tiny shape I have.

Eyes, I need a second eye I think, though is it only one more or three? I go for one for the time being and start working on my bones. I have hands soon enough and feel the energy around me grow as I keep trying to find my perfect form.

It's about this time that i feel and hear a siren going off in the distance but I ignore it in my prison, it's not that loud compared to the blood pounding in my ears though if it was compared to what I've heard before now it would be near deafening so I move my head away from the hole to the outside.

Shortly after I've formed the bones for my arms and legs , which aren't too difficult as I only need remember them and my body starts to form them I feel movement and noise around me as my prison is picked up and shaken around. I don't understand it but if this gets me more space then I'm all for it.

By the time I start working on the finicky stuff like the hair and fingers we've stopped moving for at least twenty minutes and the last noise I heard was the clang shut of one of the great doors.

I don't know at what point it happened but over time I had became both uncomfortably hot and I've become able to see in the prison due to the faint pink light all around me. I can't see much but I can see my own form compressed in the sphere.

Im still the wrong shape but now it's because my head is to big and so is my hands and feet, I think I look like a baby though I can't quite remember what one of those looks like, 'I guess it looks like me' I think.

"I just need a little more room" I cry out in a high voice, the first time I've spoken.

The pink light that surrounds me glows brighter and now it feels like it's more than just a light, it feels comforting and warm and the voice says to embrace it and trust and love it.

I always trust the Voice so I try to hug the light with my little hands and that doesn't work but still it grows brighter and that makes me happy.

In a final flash of blinding white light the pink light expands from my body in a wave of energy sending the gold probes that still make up most of my prison shooting out and away into wall and floors. The light doesn't stop there though it pushes my cage itself trying to expand in a sphere away from me it twists the prison like a ballon that has just popped seems of hot metal split in orange fire leaving only a shell of my prison behind.

The light fades and as it does I realise that while I'm curled up like a contortionist inside the tattered she'll of my prison It feels right, I am finally the right size.

with the pink glow gone I know time that there is no light outside only darkness and I know time that in the finally seconds of my transformation as the pink glow spread so did my form. I'm now bigger I feel right and I can feel Voice agreeing with me more than she has ever before with near actual words she says yes this is how we should be.

I'm completely spent, but finally I feel right. I go to sleep with the sirens of the above floor ringing hollowly into the elevator shaft towards my floor only a slight noise passing through the vents.

The sound of the surface of Cadmus burning is my lullaby as I drift to real sleep for the first time I can remember.


	3. Chapter 3: Cadmus

I'd like you to forgive me from any changes in cannon I make but I want to shake things up a little.

* * *

2010 July 4th 23.12 EDT

* * *

I awake a uncertain amount of time later but from the lack of scientists surrounding me or trying to help me I can only guess that it's only been a matter of a few hours as overwhelming someone would have come and found me by now.

I'm clued into exactly how few hours as after what feels like a few minutes the lights dim onto the lower night cycle setting.

Oh yes the lights had been turned back on at some point, it was weird now that I think about it that they were ever off, in all my time in the prison I've never seen the lights outside go off.

I don't know how long I lay curled up in my tatered remains of a cage before I start to move, I wiggle my fingers first and then my toes,

"Toes" I shout out as I try to clap my hands in joy at the thought of having toes again, my voice sounds weird too high pitched for what i think I normally talk in and my throat is raw with saying just that one word but then I release I'm speaking I can't hold myself back from crying tears of happiness as I lay curled up in my sphere.

I'm so happy I hug myself, it's hard not to within the now very tight confines of the sphere but I hug tighter all the same and Voice rings in my head with feeling of 'good job' and rightness.

I'm curled up in a tight ball within the confines of the sphere unable get more than a few fingers out of the largest seam in the walls of the sphere.

I can remember the pink light pulsing away from me and creating the small gaps in the sphere along the seams but I can't really move enough within the extremely cramped sphere to make any really use of them.

I try to straighten out my legs and I think I hear the metal groan but cramped up as I am in the sphere I can't put any real force into my efforts.

So I start kicking the walls little by little trying to bend the metal, I know that if you hit metal enough it'll bend and I'm fairly sure I can do that, well eventually.

The noise around me becomes a slow series of clangs as I try again and again to force my way out of the shell.

Like a bird in a egg I am ready to hatch now that I'm big enough 'slightly too big' I add in my head not really feeling up to speaking to Voice when she'll understand just as well within my head.

Clang gang clang" goes my feet against the metal slowly like a clock I keep working at it until I here a noise in the distance.

It's a siren different to the one before I took my proper shape but similar enough.

'Someone must be coming to check up on me!' I think only just realising that with the night cycle having started a while ago and my transformation happening at what I think was around midday I must have been left alone for hours! 'I wonder what could have happened that stopped them checking up on me?'

Surely now there see that this is how I should be and let me out of this sphere' I think as I smile for a second before preparing to shout out to them before stopping as Voice screams out in my head "keep going the noise is bad."

I feel sure that Voice is wrong 'who would deliberately hurt someone other than a monster?' I think but voice is insistent that I keep going so I do.

"Clang ,,Clang ,,Clang" Goes my feet against the wall of the cage louder now that I've done it for so long and gotten a little more space to move my legs with each blow.

"Oh crud" I here someone say from the next door over just audible under the siren before a heavy thud is heard

"We're cut off from the street" says a much deeper voice

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed" replies the first voice snarkely.

Extremly loud bangs then ring out from that room as if someone if hitting a wall with a forklift truck.

"I can't hack this fast enough" says a third voice sounding like it's from a smaller person than the others "this way!"

Suddenly the door to my room is kicked open and I see a boy in red skin tight Lycra and green tights run into my room shortly followed by a man dressed all in yellow, one with dark skin and a weird tattle and neck and finally a boy covered in a white skinsuit.

"What the... This wasn't mean to be here" says the smallest one of the four having spotted my cage and hearing the banging from within.

I want to call out for them but I'm so scared and Voice won't let me cry out so I just keep banging on the walls of my cage until the metal finally giving way...

...

Robin stared at the strange metal orb which lay in the middle of the room the supports on which it stood lay buckled ether side of the sphere like the legs of a spide buckled under some sort of extreme heat.

The walls of the room were also blacked around the orb like a heat had come from the orb it self. Amongst the floor and walls he noticed a number of golden rods sticking into the wall like oversized pencils pushed into clay they lay around the room a few of them having sent with enough force that they lay embedded in the walls of the room.

He tried to snatch one that was sticking into the floor at a angle by his feet only to notice that he couldn't pull it out, such was the force that it had been pushed into the floor.

"What's is that thing?" He asked superboy as he turned a inquisitive eye towards the cloned krptonian before rapidly turning his view back to the orb after hearing a clang come from within the sphere.

"I ,I don't know!" admitted the superboy sounding as confused as he had when he hadn't been able to fly "the genomorphs taught me nothing about this thing!" He said pointing towards the orb.

"Don't want to be the downer here but don't we have to move like right now?" Said Kidflash as he made a hurrying motion with his hands.

More clangs came from the orb before a section of the plating holding the thing together buckled causing a long brown foot to shoot out of the orb. The limb extended far further from the orb than it looked like it should be able to contain, 'whatever was in there was big' thought the boy wonder.

"Okay now I'm whelmed" said Robin outloud as watched the limb thrash a little about the floor before retreating into the orb again.

"It's a human" he heard superboy mutter as he stared at the orb.

"I believe it is time to depart" said kaldur in a surprisingly calm but loud voice as he pushed his back against the door through which they had come in, as a banging started to be heard from the other side.

'The genomorphs must have been able to catch up to them despite the head start' thought Robin as he took one final look at the orb before deciding that they didn't have the time to check it out right now.

Inside the orb was one of two things neither of which would be of use right now, it would either be a trap or another type of krptonian clone and right now they couldn't afford another fight, they'd reach the surface and then come back with proper justice league forces.

"We'll come back for you" he shouted at the orb as he directed his group towards the other door out of the room.

As he reached the exit out the door he noticed that whilst kaldur and Kidflash had moved to follow him allowing a flood of genomorphs into the room, superboy had instead started to move towards the orbs a look of fierce determination on his face.

"What are you doing" shouted Robin as he watched as superboy batted away a small Genomorph that had got in his range on his way to the orb "don't let them out now, we can't afford another fight" said robin

The statement turned out to be a bit pointless as at theat time the far door that he and the others were going to exit out of burst open to reveal a swarm of genomorphs with Guardian leading the group. Behind the Cadmus hero squirmed through a few trolls as they struggled to fit through the door.

"Surrender, your outnumbered" shouted Gaurdian as he pointed behind him to the growing numbers of genomorphs.

"Never" said Robin as he caught a glance of superboy reaching the orb before suddenly dropping to the floor.

'Mind attack' was all Robin had time to think before he dropped to the floor unable to even turn his head he watched as around them the smallest Genomorphs horns glowed a blood red.

Robin struggled in his mind to remember the lessons that batman had taught him about how to fight mind control but despite trying to strengthen his will and confuse the attacker by changing suddenly what he wanted his body to do he could barely even stay concoius.

His head slowly cleared and he almost felt able to move before he heard A voice ring out into the sudden silence.

"I Choose Freedom!" Shouted superboy as rose from where he had slumped just I front of the orb before he ripped open the ball in front of him dropping on the floor in front of him with a thud a large figure.

'What just happened' thought Robin wearily as he struggled of the last of the mind control only to stare at the figure lying at superboy's feet, he quickly glanced at superboy face itself as he watched the clone show a slowly increasing pink colour on his face.

The figure below him slowly unfurled from where he, 'no definitely not a he!'thought Robin as he watched the expanding form come out from the tight ball she had held herself in from when superboy had ripped her container apart.

The long black hair that fell to cover her light brown skinned back barely added any decency to the fact that she had been completely naked in that prison and superboy seemed to have got a eyeful as he stuttered in front of the girl his eyes avoiding her as he showed clear signs of embarisment.

Robin watched as superboy turned his back on the girl and ripped of the top of his solar suit only to hold it behind his back to her. When she didn't immediately grab it he turned around tucked here arms into the sleeves so that the suit at least covered her front and privates though not nearly enough thought Robin.

"It's like a fogs lifting from my mind" Robin heard Gaurdian say as he held his hands up to his head. As Robin watched the Genomorph on Gaurdian's shoulder jumped off and the surrounding genomorphs backed off slightly.

Robin moved over to help kid flash stand as he watched aqualad slowly rise still keeping a eye on the genomorphs and the strange new girl he wondered what she was?

"Is she a female clone of superman?" He wondered outloud hopping that Gaurdian might answer the question that he was also throwing to superboy and the girl herself, she didn't really look it but if she was a half clone or a genetically mutated one he supposed she could be.

Robin unclipped his cloak as he approached the girl, she still lay on the ground her back to the air she had her knees and hands on the ground whilst she seemed to be trying to stand.

"Here" he said throwing the cloak over the girl so that now at least she was fully covered. She was simply to big for superboy a top to have covered everything.

"I don't know what she is" said guardian "I didn't even know we had her here" "you guys go, I'll deal with Desmond" he waved a hand through the door he had had come from telling them to get out.

"I think not" said a voice from behind the rows of genomorphs that parted to reveal the head scientist Desmond " Project blockbuster will give me the power to return order to Cadmus" he stated as he downed a vile of blue liquid before crumpling onto the floor and beginning to tear at his skin.

The scientist moaned in pain as his form grew larger and larger and first his clothing and then his very skin spit apart only to reveal dark grey skin crisscrossing with red lines that seemed to act like vanes.

As he finally stopped growing and rose to his full height he stood just under 3 metres tall by robins estimate and looked like someone had crossed Bane on full Juice with a tombstone.

"Ragh!" Shouted the creature in a roar as it charged towards superboy and what Robin tentatively labeled in his head as Supergirl.

Superboy jumped straight at the blockbuster creature as it charged and knocked it back into a wall before he was battered aside with a backhand so hard that his face made a squeaky noise with the floor as his body was thrown across the room.

'Ouch' winced Robin as he watched superboy get right back up and charge at Blockbuster only for them both to shoot out of the room and up to the next floor as blockbuster jumped them through the ceiling.

"Do you think he planned that ?" he heard Kidflash ask as he stared confusedely at the sudden hole in the ceiling.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore" replied Aqualad as he put a hand around kid flashes waist before hooking them both up to the next floor.

Robin was about to grapple up himself when he felt a strong hand grip onto his leg causing him to try to jump away but the grip remained strong before he thudded down to the ground and gave a glare at the 'Supergirl' holding him.

He was about to snarl at the girl to drop him before he saw the look on her face, she didn't seem like she was fighting him more like she just wouldn't let the last person who had shown her any kindness out of her sight.

"Fine" sighed Robin "grab on" he said as he held out a hand for her to hold as he re aimed his grappling hook.

He could imagine the lectures he was going to get from batman when he heard that he had released and put his life in the hands of not one but two super powered kryptonians.

As the girl stood up superboy said top as her top and robins Cape as a skirt he relished just how big she was as she towered above him '6 foot what?, she must be as tall as batman' wondered Robin as he eyed her.

The grappling hook pulled them up with only a little whine for the increased weight of the girl but for Robin he felt like he was easily dragging along a extra 100 kg as he pulled her along with him.

The sight that he saw as he entered the ground floor of the Cadmus facility wasn't a good one as he watched superboy be punched through a support for the ceiling.

"Stay here" he commanded the girl before hurrying off to attack the Blockbuster from behind with a sweeping kick to the back of his head.

Blockbuster must of heard something as he swiped a hand behind his head making Robin perform a quick sumersault over it to land right in front of blockbuster.

Robin's attack though had acted as a distraction which aqualad and Superboy had taken advantage of to punch Blockbuster over backwards onto the crouched form of kid flash who tripped him up.

"Ha, learnt that one in pre school" said Kid Falsh with a smirk.

Blockbuster merely shuck its head before staring around the room and charging at 'Supergirl'.

"Watch out Supergirl!" shouted Robin as he tried to move to help the girl unsure just how strong she would be and weather she would be able to take a attack from the colossus that was Blockbuster.

The girl noticed the charging monster and seemed almost to focus for a instance her face sharpening from the confusion and mild fear Robin had seen on it so far into one of clarity.

As blockbuster reached her she jumped upwards about two meters and used one of the pillars holding up the ceiling as a springboard creating a small crater with the force of her push she forced herself towards Blockbusters head. In mid air before hitting him she spun around before using blockbusters head also as a springboard to push herself straight up into the air.

The force of the Supergirl hitting Blockbuster once again caused the monster to crash towards the ground a roar escaping his lips as he landed hard against the ground.

As Supergirl started to fall from her peak height she seemed to almost hang in the air for a second longer than she should before crashing back down towards blockbuster her feet aiming again for his head.

she fell to slowly if anything as Blockbuster battered her away into the arms of Kidflash who tried to catch her only to find her too heavy and the both of them to be sent tumbling only for him to land on her in a awkward position.

"glad to catch you beautiful but a be more careful" flirted wally as he stood back up before giving the girl a hand her long dark hair spread out behind her like her own cloak..

Robin watched Blockbuster send superboy spinning to take out another pillar only for the sudden light of inspiration to dawn on the boy wonder.

'the pillars' he thought as he brought up a hologram map of the room before crossing off certain remaining pillars.

"K F!" He shouted causing the yellow speedster to hurry over to him, "I need you to get him to take out these pillars" he said as he highlighted a number of points on his map.

"got it" shouted Kid Flash as he ran off to Blockbuster before punching the monster in the face and tearing of what little of his skin remained.

"Got your nose" mocked Kidflash as he taunted blockbuster who could only roar in anger before charging.

"Aqualad c'mon" shouted Robin as he laid out his plan.

As the second to final columns in the room came crashing down Aqualad spilled a pool of water in the middle of the room onto which Blockbuster was lured and then tripped before being electrocuted.

"Everyone together now" shouted Robin as he pressed down on his detonator causing the remain columns in the room to collapse before the ceiling itself slowly fell down on them superman on the edge before Supergirl and Aqualad and then the squishy Robin and Kidflash in the centre of the group.

The roof of the Cadmus facility collapsed causing a unnatural stillness to fall over the sight of the battle before it was broken as superboy threw off the blocks he was holding off the group.

"We won" said Kidflash with a goofy smile on his face.

Was there ever any doubt?" Said Robin as they gave each other a high five before wincing as pain shot up both of their arms.

"Are you okay Supergirl?" said Kidflash suddenly serious before he turned his goofy smile to the girl.

As Robin watched she stopped moving for a second and seemed to be listening for something before nodding and breaking into into a big grin and trying to wrap her arms around everyone in a massive hug that he and kaldur ducked under only managing to get wally and superboy in her arms.

She laughed as she jumped a metre into the air lifting both the boys with her once again causing Robin to watch as she definitely hung in the air for like two seconds before touching the ground again. 'She's looking more kyrptonian by the minute' decided Robin.

'Nice laugh' thought Robin as he heard it 'not a pretty laugh but near contagious' he thought as he laughed with her.

"I'll take this as a yes" said kid flash as he laughed as well before groaning out "it hurts to laugh" only to be suddenly dropped by the girl who looked so apologetic that even superboy managed a smirk as we watched her fret over Kid flash for a second before again grabbing superboy and laughing happily.

"Hey, look the moon" said Kidflash as he pointed towards the large orb hanging in the sky.

Both of the Cadmus children stopped at hearing that and turned to stare at the moon, even the 'supergirls' laughter stopped as she watched the sky.

"oh and superman, do we keep are promises or what!" Said Kidflash as out of the glare of the moon appeared figurehead of the justice league.

As both the Cadmus siblings watched in wonder as superman flew towards them they noticed a mass of other league members behind them, slowly the group lands and surrounds the smaller group of young superheroes.

As superboy strides forwards towards superman he looks back only to grab 'Supergirl' before displaying himself and her in front of the league and lifting her arms to prominently display supermans symbol that she was wearing on his top.

A look of hope on superboy's face dies as he watches the reaction on supermans face at seeing himself and the girl.

"Are they what I think they are?" Says batman darkly as he stares at the pair in front of him.

Superboy pushes in front of the girl and starts speaking " I am a clone of superman"

"start talking" says batman.

...

Eventually the whole story comes out with a little prodding from batman along the way, what's been thought by Robin up to that point is now near confirmed as the Supergirl fails to remember anything or even speak during the questioning merely nodding along,

the only information they get out of her is that she says she was made down there in Cadmus but she can't remember when, well that and that there's some sort of weird pink diamond shaped thing where her belly button should be.

'ive now got a name' thought Supergirl, though I don't think this one is quite right, she heard Voice add in her head before also silently agreeing. It sounds nice but she'd like another one as well.

Supergirl sticks with her sibling as the questions fly her and his way, the boy doesn't seem to like her but she reckons as she's taller and their for the big sister that's okay she'll love him anyway as something in the back of her mind says that's what family does.

Eventually the one who they call superman looks there way and she stares back almost crying, if what her brother says is true then he's basically his dad and if he's his dad then he also must be hers and she's wanted a hug from her dad for so long now.

a voice whispers in her mind that he's not the right shape but she blocks it out.

as he comes over looking unhappy all the way she becomes ever more exited and she can feel her brother through the hand she holds also tense.

"Superboy .. Supergirl" he said staring uncomfortably at the pair of them.

"we'll sort something out, that is the" that's all superman gets to say before she throws herself around him hugging him tightly enough that he makes a oof noise as she tightens her hug, well that or he's really surprised.

It feels good to hug him but it's not giving her the glow she felt earlier when she hugged Kidflash and superboy. The hug feels off a little, perhaps it's that despite her size being as tall as he is he barely moves under her hug staying rooted to the ground.

"I uhm, I'd better see how that blockbuster creatures doing" he says trying to break away from her before receiving a incredibly sad pair of puppy dog eyes from her large face. Superman looks more uncomfortable before sighing and giving her a slight unsure hug back and saying " I need you to let go now, please" she lets go slightly and he takes the opportunity to pat her brother on the back before flying off into the sky.

The siblings turn to face each other both unsure of what to do before Supergirl gives a bright grin and reaches to hug him as well.

"knock it off" he says as he pushes her away looking sadly at where superman flies off.

She doesn't hug him after that not through lack of wanting but because he stalks off to where the other three have been having a conversation with their own mentors.

"Why let them tell us what to do" stated superboy "it's simple get onboard or get out the way" stated her brother looking firefly towards where batman stood.

"Hmm" was all that they got out of Batman "it'll be considered."

..

and with that this chapter is done!, I know that stevonnie being called Supergirl is weird but consider it from Robins point of view, he's met superboy and now he founds a girl with a bit of super strength who he has suspions of having more powers, I'd guess she was Supergirl.

my desprictions of stevonnie are pretty poor though out the chapter, so if anyone leaves in the reviews a better description I'll try to add it.

Punctuation and grammar will be fixed, eventually.


	4. Chapter 4: central city

2010 July 5th 4.12

* * *

Supergirl stared at the moon as she watched some of the last league members to fly off into the distance. If she looked hard she could see the craters on the moon and the varying brightness that marked the seas of the moon.

It was a certainly a pretty sight she decided as the woman who floated whilst dressed in blue and armed with a gold lasso disappeared of into the distance along with a green skinned man.

I wondere where they were going to as the only thing I could see in that direction other than buildings making up the city was the moon but I figure that was too far away for them to be going to.

As she stared at the skyline in what she assumed was the east she saw what could be the rising light of the coming day, the sky over there certainly looked a little lighter.

Just me, superboy and four others I thought as I looked around at the ruins of Cadmus trying to spot who was still here.

"Hey Supergirl" waves Robin as he and the black clad man from earlier stride towards them.

I knew that I wasn't actually called Supergirl but seeing that everyone around her including her 'brother' seemed to be calling her that she guessed it was a fine name for now.

she thought how shocking it was that anyone was her brother but she supposed since they had both come from the same home and she was the taller then it was her job to take care of her little brother.

she was slightly scared about it to be honest what if he didn't like her, I mean they hadn't really spoken, I don't suppose he can really have decided then if he likes me yet she reasoned.

her thoughts drifted back to her name, something about it just seemed off, not in a big way but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Supergirl" she whispered under her breath as she tried to sound out her name, whilst it still felt weird to talk she wanted to be able to speak, the name did sound powerful she thought with a smile.

She realised that she hadn't whispered as quietly as she thought she had as she suddenly she was being stared at by both Robin and superboy with surprised looks on there faces, she also noticed that the man in a full black armoured suit had also sharply turned his head towards her, his look wasn't so much surprised as expectant as if he had thought she would speak up at some point.

"What's up""what did Supergirl do?" Asked Kidflash as he turned to stare at her having missed her speaking.

"She just spoke" said Robin as he looked at her curiously.

"Whoah seriously, what did she say?" I watched with some amuse ant as he seemed to realise that I was standing right there "I mean what did you say" he said turning to ask me.

"Supergirl" I stated as loudly as I could, which wasn't that loudly "my name ... Is Supergirl" I said my voice getting a bit raw at the end.

The astonished looks that stared at me gave me remorse as I shrank away from the stares for a second before standing straight again, they hadn't been cruel so far and they'd let me out of my prison and Cadmus so I should be able to trust them.

"Isn't it?" I said quietly after a few seconds as I wondered whether they knew my name, I didn't want to be mean to them but it had been a very weird day and I was pretty confused.

"We don't know" said Robin kindly as he looked at me "Cadmus didn't have records on any other human or animal experiments within it except for superboy and the genomorphs"

"Oh" there really wasn't anything else to say considering that they had just admitted that they had no idea what I was, I didn't quite understand what a Genomorph was but I nodded my head anyway.

"Your probably a female clone of superman" said Kidflash as he put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly "and I think that you look better than the original" he said smiling at me.

He was a nice guy and I gave him a tight hug and a smile before letting him go to stand by my brother again, I figured that even if I couldn't really speak yet without it hurting he should know I was there with him. 'I mean if he was feeling as confused as she was he would certainly appreciate it' she decided as took another tentative shuffle towards him so that she was only a metre away.

"We should split them up, the girl will come with Robin and I and the boy can go to a safe house in central city" said the Black armoured man, Batman she remembered that was his name Robin had pointed him out earlier along with all the other league members but she had just smiled and nodded as there were too many names to really remember.

"There's hardly a need for that for that" said the red dressed man who she remembered was called Flash, which was such a cool name! it sounded so fast!. " I and kid here can monitor them both easily in central city." He said as he waved to where she stood next to her brother. "She hardly looks like she's going to cause trouble."

"Hmm" said batman as he stared at her before walking towards her and superboy, why did he have to have such a scary mash she thought as he stared at her then then her brother.

It felt like she stood still in front of him for at least a solid minute before he nodded and suddenly pointed a weird gun towards a building across the street and grappled to it, he knocked both her and her brother with his cape as he flew off though her brother seemed most caught as he fell onto one of his hands before rising and glaring at where the batman had fled too.

She was glad that the batman was gone there was something about him that made her slightly nervous.

"Sorry about that" said Robin as he gave her a wave before sprinting off towards where batman before grappling into the air and away. " I'll see you all soon" he shouted back as he disappeared.

"Well" said flash with a grin " looks like you too are coming with us. Now normally junior and I would just run back but I figure seeing as you two can't fly" he stopped looking at Kidflash.

"They can't fly, right?" He checked getting a nod back from Kid Flash.

Her brother ground his teeth loud enough that she could him, she glared at him trying to tell him off with a look, she was pretty sure as the big sister it was her job to make him behave.

At it as she wondered why he was upset I mean it wasn't like they ever could fly so they hadn't lost anything had they!.

"Anyway" said Flash getting back on track "we'll be taking a boom tube to the city and don't worry we'll take it slow" he said with a smile.

He and Kid flash were definitely the nicest people shed met since she'd left the labs she thought as looked at the ruined surface of what had been her home and found she wasn't upset at all to be leaving it, she'd never been happy here, well except for when she had talked to Voice.

she was shocked out of her thoughts when kid flash suddenly started off towards the distance quickly disappearing from view with a cry of "race you!" Over his shoulder

"oh your on!" Shouted Flash before disappearing even quicker from view leaving just me and my brother behind.

"Come on" he said with a growl and a look at me before jumping after where the speedsters had gone, easily jumping a hundred metres into the air and landing five hundred metres from where he had started.

Looking at where he had stood I saw that the ground had cracked and buckled from where he had jumped and I wondered if I could do the same.

I tensed my knees and sprang upwards high into the air after my brother except I only managed to jump about twenty metres from where I had been standing.

I jump again and this time I try my hardest but I still jump only about 30 metres kicking up a cloud of dust I enjoy the feeling of being in the air for a second before preparing for the landing.

I trip and go rolling down the road towards where Superboy is waiting for me a critical eye is all I glance before I spin.

"Arghh" I shout as I stop falling and pick myself up again.

What can I do, this clearly isn't working and I'm slowing up the others.

I can't jump high enough to leap from place to place like superboy can and I'm not fast enough to run like the speedsters.

"Uhm I know your kyrptonian and all but can you keep up?" Said flash from behind me, nearly scaring me out of my skin.

I don't mean to jump but I do a little, I mean it's not a real jump but it is.

"look it's okay if you can't it's been a long day."

I agree with that but I'm not tired it's been a amazing day since I formed but sleep is the furthest thing from my mind right now and I'm not tired at all.

"Can't jump" I say my voice hurting a little still, "could we walk?" I ask not wanting him to run off like before.

"Sure, cmon lets walk" he says calmly as he pats me on the back.

"Were pretty close anyway thats why me and Kid took of like that" he says after we've taken a few steps.

I nod my head unsure what to say to that.

We walk in a friendly silence for a while after that, or at least I think it's friendly I really haven't known anyone for nearly long enough to guess whether im good at social interaction or not.

The silence is broken as we catch up to superboy who asks loudly " can't you jump as high as me"

I shake my head, I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm fairly sure I'm just not as strong as my brother which is weird seeing as I'm the bigger one.

He stares at me after my answer but just nods like he's been expecting it.

Another silence falls after that but it doesn't feel as good as the one before, I think it's a slightly awkward one but I can't be sure I've not had much experience yet.

I look around at the streets were passing, artificial light and the moon which hangs low now in the sky are the only forms of light in the world, everywhere I look there's light and colour and I start to smile again at being out of my prison.

I would take a million awkward silences over going back.

My thoughts are interrupted by kid flash waving in the distance shouting " what took you guys so long" he asks.

Superboy grunts and gestures at me to which I mutter "sorry" to kid flash.

"Aw don't worry bout it we got all night" he says with a wave which makes me smile, no one other than my brother has really gotten annoyed at me yet.

As Kidflash and Flash turn down a dirty ally strewn with trash they come to a brick wall against witch rests a old blue telephone booth.

"Give me a sec" says Flash before speeding into the box and imputing a series of numbers so quickly his hand blur before my eyes.

"Got it" he says as with a click the back of the telephone box retreats into the wall showing a large smooth walled white tunnel that continues on for a few metres before suddenly stopping.

"Alright just follow kid here into the light" says flash as Kidflash walks down the glowing tunnel before disappearing in white light.

i and superboy shared a look before I went on ahead into the light.

The light inside the tube glowed brighter as I walked until I felt my feet taking me one step forward before my view changed from bright light to to another trash strewn ally, this one with a dumpster I noticed idly.

"Welcome" says Kidflash with a flourish " to Central City"


	5. Chapter 5: central city

4.12 Midwestern time.

I stared around at the ally in which kid flash and I were standing. The sky had gone black again from the much lighter blue that had been appearing in the previous skyline apart from that and the walls here were made from corrugated metal there didn't appear to be any difference. Oh wait there was a green dumpster to differentiate it she thought sadly.

"Where are we?" I said trying to figure out how this was better than the previous place.

"Central city!" He said again throwing his arms wide like he was announcing a parade. "Also you should probably move"

"Why?" I said curious before I was knocked onto my face by something from behind me. I went down in a tangle off limbs with whoever had tripped into me.

"Get out my way" said superboy from somewhere near my feet keying me in to whom had hit me.

"Ouch!" Said Kidflash sympathetically "That's why."

"Here we go" said another voice from behind me before superboy finally managed to get off my legs. "Didn't keep walking did you?, don't worry everyone makes that mistake sooner or later."

"Thanks" I get to my feet and blush a little bit at tripping as Flash helps me up.

"No problems" he says walking off to stand with kidflash who he talks to for a second to nod and suddenly disappears off.

"Well come on!" he waves us on walking out the alley without Kidflash.

I share a look with superboy who shrugs as confused at there antics as I am before seeming to remember he's mad at me for tripping him and giving me a sudden glare before he goes past to follow flash out the alley.

I follow flash for a while a few metres back taking in the sights of this new city, there aren't really any, a clock on a building flash the time out as 4.23 meaning we've moved west in the world. The sunrise won't be for a few more hours I sigh to myself.

Before too long we arrive at a gray warehouse that lies away from the taller buildings of the centre of the city, the entrance we go through is guarded by a heavy door and security cameras.

As the metal door is thrown open we walk into a black empty space stretching off into the distance the only lights coming from the streetlight through the doorway.

"Welcome to safe house número uno" says kid flash before the lights flick on row by row.

The room is probably a small warehouse converted to housing, support struts crossing along the walls and ceiling hold up the outside like a shell whilst the far end of the room is walled off with four doors leading away from us. The area I can see to the right has a large TV in the corner surrounded by a number of sofas whilst in the left side of the room is a small kitchen area with a polished black marble table.

"So this is where batman wants you guys to stay for the time being but I reckon we can see about finding you somewhere better in a few hours. Anyway rooms at the end are yours, they've got clothes in there and a bathroom for stuff like that so just relax here for a bit" with that he zips out of sight in a red blur leaving just me and superboy left in the warehouse.

Superboy grunts as he heads towards one off the rooms at the end of the common area only to suddenly stop as a red blur appears in front of him.

"Also you guys shouldn't leave here till we give you a medical checkup" says the suddenly reappeared flash " should be a few hours tops" he says before disappearing in a final blur of red.

Superboy again grunts and enters the room on the left before slamming the door shut behind him. I'm starting to think that he might have a bit of a temper.

I went to the room furthest to the left before closing the door behind me. The room just has a large bed,wardrobe and a small TV on the walls that were the same grey as the common room area. The far wall had another door leading to what I guessed was the bathroom. The one weird thing about the room was that it was the same height as the walls outside meaning it looked like you were at the bottom of a well.

I didn't waste much time though and quickly made my way to bathroom which was decked out with a large bath loads of towels and two bathrobe one pink one blue. I quickly turned on the bath finding that just right spot for the tempreture.

Ahh it felt so good, this was definitely the best most relaxing thing that had happened to me ever I decided as I slipped into the bath.

Deciding that it needed something a little extra extra I pulled over a bottle of shampoo and poured it over my head and into the bath which quickly filled with bubbles.

this was so good I almost managed to fall asleep in the water but before I could the water was cold and I decided that it was time to get out,

Looking at my descarded clothing on the floor, Robin's cloak turned improv skirt and superboy's top from Cadmus I quickly decided that I didn't really want to put either one back on my body so I grabbed the pink bathrobe and exited the room.

All in all a pretty great step up from were I'd been kept as long as I could remember. A smile tugged at my lips before I jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Huhuhuuhu" I laughed as I bounced up and down on the springy blue mattress jumping higher and higher, this is something I'd wanted to do and I'd have never even known it if I was still in my sphere.

"Whoo" I shouted and heard Voice shout a equal whoo in my head alongside me as we jumped higher a few metres in the air now.

As I jumped in the air again my feet pushed me up and it felt like I weighed near nothing.

"Whoa" I was flying, ha take that little brother I can fly!. Well nearly, I seem to be just sort of hanging in the air but still this is great!.

I hang in the air for a few seconds slowly falling back to earth again before jumping even higher.

"Ouch" bad idea, clutching my head I glared at the ceiling which now had a large dent in it where my head had impacted with the metal roof.

Still though I had to show Superboy this we could fly together!.

A loud clang came from outside my room followed by flash speaking "Hay hello in there it's me Flash I'm here with a doctor so if anyone's about to punch me thinking I'm a villain don't it's just me"

i look down at myself the bathrobe covers most of my body before ending just above my knees not appearing to be made for someone as tall as me. I can't really go out in this now can I, I ask voice who doesn't reply merely humming in my head a sort of agreement as turn to the cupboard in the room.

The wardrobe of the room contains a load of different sized clothing all black unisex tops, pants, underwear and socks making my choice of clothing pretty simple.

dropping the bathrobe I quickly pull on a pair of underwear, trousers and socks before I consider another article of clothing.

i stare shortly at a pile of black bras in the corner before looking down at my flat chest and deciding to ignore them for now before pulling on a T-shirt and pair of black boots from the back of the wardrobe.

I get my feet into the boots quickly enough but i can't quite figure out how to do up the laces on the boots so I end up just leaving them undone sort of hanging loosely off my shoes. I'm a little sad that my first tangle with shoes has been so disappointing.

Still as I hear Superboy talking to Flash in the main room I hurry out of my bedroom after stuffing my laces into the sides of my shoes.

"ahh Supergirl this is doctor shires she'll be checking you out today along with superboy just to see if there was anything we missed at Cadmus" said flash pointing towards the strange women standing beside him, unlike what she thought doctors looked like she looked to be a thirtyish year old women with blonde hair coiled into a ponytail.

"Hi" I said giving the new women a little wave as I crossed the hall.

"hello there it's nice to meet you flash was filling me in on you on the way over, you know how he talks all good I assure you" said Dr Shires beaming at me before turning back to the flash and asking " has anyone every punched you by accident?"

"you'd be suprised how often that happens in the business I'm in" he said rubbing the back of his head as did so.

"Can we get on with this, so we can get out of here" said superboy bluntly, who I now noticed was wearing a new black shirt but still had on the dirty solar suit trousers that he'd been wearing from the escape from Cadmus.

"Sure" said Dr Shires looking a bit put off by my little brothers attitude "I'll just need my equipment from my car and.." The rest of what she was going to say was cut off as flash disappeared only to reappear standing next to a now midriff high pile of silver briefcases and containers.

"Okay then let's get started" said the women not appearing to be distracted by Flash's ability for more than a moment as she reached for the largest rectangle shaped box before splitting it in the middle to reveal it as a spindly looking massage table sort of thing.

"So, who wants to go first?" She said as she placed the table down with a thunk onto the ground.

just as I was about to volunteer for the first checkup superboy sat on the table causing only a small bending in the legs witch caused me to reaffirm my opinion of the table as I knew superboy was heavier than he looked.

"good to always have volunteers" said the doctor with a cheerful smile before getting superboy to lie on his front as she prodded up and down his body.

The rest of Superboy's medical I sort of chimed out of except for when he managed to crush the grip strength tester and when he got on the scale to be told that he weighed 122 kg which caused me to give a wide eyed look at him, I hadn't thought he was so heavy!

as he disappeared away from the room to his as his medical was complete he was shortly followed by Flash disappearing out the door with a quick "bye."

With the boys gone soon enough it was my turn which went normally enough as she ran her hands up and down my legs and back asking me if I felt pain anywhere.

It was only as I was flipped over and had her hand on my belly that she seemed to become confused as she ran her hands over my gem.

"hmm, what's this?" She said as I felt her hands leverage themselves over my gem trying to fell it out which was a little weird seeing as no one had ever touched my gem before!.

"seeing as it's just us girls would you mind lifting your shirt" I blushed bright red which got her to say "not all the way I just need to see this!" Which frankly just got my face beat red.

i mean you have someone tug at you teeth and see how you feel.

lifting my shirt I heard a whistle as my gem came into the light my rose quartz lighting up the women's face as it reflected the light of the room.

"uhh ha" was all the women said as she got a near glazed look over her face.

i started to panic a little as I wondered weather my gem was in the right place or was it the wrong colour? Maybe it was to small, I mean I didn't think I had a small gem but who could tell the others had gems of similar sizes I mean!

'What others?' Came Voice in my head before forgetting that line of thought to focus back on the doctors face as she tapped on the centre of my gem.

It's hard to describe what that feels like but my best description is someone touching your funny bone but it being dragged out.

"Have you always had this?" Asked the doctor after a good thirty seconds of feeling my gem, which was frankly enough.

I nodded trying to convey it had always been there with me, well that and my voice was feeling a little dry from the staring she was giving me.

"Uh huh" she said "and it doesn't hurt?" She asked as she reached her phone out of her pocket to take a photo of me.

I shook my head to that one as I wondered just what could be up with my gem, I mean I'd always had it!

Dr Shires had a strange look on her face before suddenly declaring " okay then on with the checkup" and continuing down my legs checking for anything a lot more forcefully I noticed than before she had touched my gem.

The rest of the tests were fine after that as she said something about her being unable to take samples for the moment due her not having acces to kriptonite needle or something and instead simply swabbed my mouth and had me stare at a bright light and read some numbers of a board, there was loads of other stuff but it was all boring as well.

The only things that I found cool was when she weighed me and I found out at I weighed 146kg which caused me to do a little dance happy that I was bigger than my little brother which got me a strange look from the women and a weird comment.

Next was when she measured my height to declare me at a height of "181 cms" which got me to smile as I thought that meant I had just crossed the six foot barrier.

The last was when she passed me a grip strength measurer like the one my brother had broken along with a warning 'to try not to break it as it was the only one she now had' to which I nodded seriously.

Anyway as I gripped the handle and slowly squeezed causing the needle to spin to the right until it was off the charts I was quickly stopped by the women's hand on my shoulder from pressing any harder, which was good as I don't know how much harder I could of pressed.

"That's great!" she said "250kg plus grip strength, that's amazing" she slowly but firmly removed the tester from my hands and I wondered if despite her warning she thought I was going to crush it.

"I'll just write that you where off the scale" she said as she turned back to her phone before typing.

After that it was all boring stuff before she packed up to leave carrying her stuff out to the car whilst making me stay inside saying over my attempts to help that I shouldn't go outside without Flash and promising to that if there was any issues then I could phone her from the number on a card she gave two copies of, a extra for my brother.

i didn't bring up that I didn't have anything to phone her with but I figured that I could always find someone.

So with everything packed away and her speaking on her phone she finally disappeared out the door.

...

this chapter doesn't feel quite right to me yet so I'll go over it at a later date and smooth it out but for now this is the plot. So please enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6: central city

The wait in the safe house for anything to do didn't last long and pretty much as soon as Dr Shires left and I was just thinking about going to talk to Ssuperboy there was a banging from the door the doctor had just left from.

"Hi" I tried to shout through the door, it still coming out a bit strained from my throat as I went to the door.

"Mitts me mmidash" said the voice from through the door " I Morgot the passcode would you open up" said the now easily recognisable voice of Kidflash.

As I stood in front of the door I looked at the complex looking keycode display hanging on the side of the door and wondered how I was meant to do that? before simply grabbing the door handle and twisting it revealing that the door hadn't been fully locked from the inside.

"Thanks, you would not believe how many different codes there are for everything" said Kidflash as he came in past me.

I noticed immediately that he had changed his clothes, rather than his near full body yellow suit he had been wearing he now was dressed in white t shirt with a green hoody blue jeans and baseball cap that shaded his eyes and covered most of his ginger hair from the sun outside.

Uhh the sun, it was so bright I thought as he closed the door behind him, I had always known it was but had never thought just how bright!

"Anyway just for you.. well and your cloney brother I've decided to reveal my secret identity, I'm wally nice to finally meet you without the mask" he said as he reached out his hand towards me.

"I'm Supergirl" I said unsure how to respond as I took his hand and shook it with a smile before noticing him wincing and quickly letting go.

"Yep I know, we'll need to get you a proper name at some point" he said giving his hand a shake from which I think I heard cracking before looking behind me and around the room.

"How about a nickname for now?, you could be Sj and Superboy's could be Kr, just until you pick out something more permanent" he said.

'Sj' I tried it out in my head to see if it would work I mean I suppose it did didn't sound that nice but it was a short nickname and it would be cool to have a nickname in fact the more I thought about it the more I liked it.

"I mean if you don't like it there are others like little s, no wait that one sounds dirty but I'm sure I can think of more or we can think of one together it's just that I need something to call you other than your hero name if we want to get out of here." He blurted out seeming to have taken my silence for me not liking his nickname.

I quickly stopped his rambling by putting a hand on his shoulder and looking down to his eyes and smiling trying to reassure him it was a good name.

"Sj is lovely" I said as I watched his face relieve itself of its tension.

"Good, that's great then" he smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"Uhm where is Kr then" he said after I took my hand off his body and went to sit in one of the chairs in the TV area.

Just as I pointed Kidflash I mean wally towards where superboy's room was I saw the door open and my little brother coming out.

"Hay superboy! Good to see you" said wally as he went over to where my brother stood before raising his hand above his head and holding it there for a few seconds before lowering it.

"Cmon why'd you leave me hanging?" He asked as superboy just looked blankly at him, before turning to face me, i also didn't quite get what wally had been doing so just shrugged.

"High five, it was meant to be a high five" he muttered as he looked between us.

"Anyway, hi superboy how'd you like a nickname?" He said cheerfully again.

"It's fine" he said looking around the room, I noticed he had changed his trousers which looked much more normal than his shiny solar suit sometime after his medical but I still couldn't tell if he'd showered.

I sniffed the air and detected a faint scent of sweat so I had to guess not, it wasn't too bad but if this was something as a big sister I had to teach her little brother than I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Why are you here?" Superboy asked wally getting right to the chase.

"When I heard the two kriptonite kids would be staying here all day I thought that just wouldn't do especially for one as beautiful as you" he said giving me a wink " so I've come to take you out for a day on the town"

"Oh also by the way I'm wally nice to..."

"I heard you earlier" said superboy cutting him off.

"Ahh right super hearing" said wally tapping his ears as he did so. "Cool, just glad that it didn't give you massive ears" he said giving himself pointy ears from his fingers which got a chuckle out of me.

"Okay let's get this show on the road."

The doorway outside was opened easily by wally who strode outside to be quickly followed by superboy who nearly raised a arm to cover his eyes from the glare of the sun.

For me the light outside seemed almost too bright and as I stepped into it I could almost feel my eyes water at the sudden change in light intensity.

"whoa are you okay" asked wally as he saw me covering my eyes with my hands.

"Just bright" I said whilst nodding and slowly trying to peak out from my fingers only to find the light still too bright.

"Here have these" he said passing me a set of sunglasses from somewhere which I quickly put on my face. The light was still to bright but now at least it was manageable as I looked around the alley to see both the boys staring at me.

"First sun" I whispered as I looked up at the bright sky trying to spot the bright ball of gas that was causing my eyes to water, wherever it was it wasn't hanging directly overhead meaning that the sunlight issue wasn't just from it staring me straight in the face.

Great I thought it could be even worse when I see the sun.

"Ahh okay then" said Kidflash looking a little confused about the whole thing before turning to walk down the alley that separated the entrance to the safe house from the Main Street.

It was a beautiful sight that greeted me as I stepped out into the street that we had previously walked down in the night, instead of brick and steel and colour being ideas in the dark they almost shone in the light of day even through the glasses.

The street was cobbled grey with lighter stone sidewalks lined with tall buildings which looked down apon the lower earth with rows of trees stretching high up into the air providing shade for those under the sidewalks.

The green of the trees glistened in the air and brought my attention to their higher branches thinning out as they rose towards the beautiful blue sky with only trailing whisks of clouds breaking up the heavens.

If the sky's weren't enough to make me feel for the sights in front of me then the earth was as whilst I had been standing there a dozen brightly coloured cars had shifted up and down the road breezing past us and taking within them men and women of every race and colour whilst along the sides of the roads people bustled up and down the street.

The people were dressed in every colour I could have imagined in the darkness of Cadmus and even more beside such as orange as deep as paint and reds as bright as air. The people which drifted about in bright colours and some in more stern dress were more numerous then I had ever been able to imagine from when I had thought of the world there must be dozens within my sight at least some hurrying away and others still.

By the time I draw myself back to looking at wally and away from the view before me I had started to feel my eyes wet, not from the sun this time and I also noticed that superboy for all his harsh exterior was also staring at the people around us as they walked past him.

It was actually wally that in the end wih a weird look on his face drew us onwards by grabbing both my arm and the attention of superboy's and near dragging us down the road from where we had stood.

"Um I don't know what happened there but the both of you need not to freak out like that again people were starting to look at you" he said as he pulled us into a restaurant off the side of the street taking us towards the back.

"Look you both stay here and I'll order you some food" he said as he took off towards a register.

"Lots of people" I said as I looked across the cheap plastic red and white chequered table to where superboy sat with a thoughtful look on his face. I felt I needed to know if he had reacted like me to the people.

He looked up at me as if he hadn't been expecting me to talk to him before slowly nodding his head before going back to thinking.

"More than I had ever seen" I said my voice again starting to feel strained as I tried to continue the one sided conversation.

He looks back up at me slightly confused at what I seem to be saying before nodding and saying " yeah there were a lot of people, so what?"

"It's better out here" I said trying to see if he felt the same, I mean from how he had been acting earlier I had to assume that he felt the same as me.

He stares at me after that for a few seconds before giving me the first smile I've seen off his face since I met him, it's a pleasant smile and makes him look younger more like a kid.

"Yeah it's better up here" he said after a while.

We sat here for a while after that, I dint say anything more after that waiting to see if he wanted to talk to me but before he did if he ever would have wally came back with a tray with three large sodas on it.

"Here you go" he said putting mine In front of me and sitting next to me." I figured you wouldn't have tried any of these in the lab so I got you the classic, a coke"

It only take me a second from when he puts down the cup for me to have it between my hands and approaching my mouth, I haven't had a drink in so long!

As the first slurp of delicious liquid goes down my throat I realise I'm drinking to slowly and tear off the lid and drown the rest in a only a few seconds.

I don't think I'd ever drunk anything before and as I finish the first cup I remember just what it is to be thirsty and boy am I thirsty.

In what is not my proudest moment I grab wally's drink and down his before finishing superboy's.

By the time I'm in control again I've finished both of the drinks and realise both of the boys are staring at me with slightly shocked faces.

"Sorry" I say, hey I can talk! And it no longer hurts my throat!

"I can speak" I say in what is possibly the most obvious statement ever.

"Uh yes we already knew that" says wally looking at me weirdly.

"Not like that, my throat no longer hurts! It was so dry and didn't even notice!" I explain trying to impress on him how important the drink was to me. " is there more?"

"Uh sure and congrats on being able to speak again." Says wally looking happy now that's it's been explained what happened, he quickly fills up the sodas and returns to the table where I manage to slowly slurp on one.

Superboy I notice gives his drink a funny look before sipping on his straw, whilst he finishes his quickly he's only drinking like he's thirsty rather than how I did.

"I had never drunk anything before" I say quietly trying to explain what had happened "I didn't even know what thirsty was until I had some of that drink"

"It's okay, who knows how long you'd been in that orb?" says wally understandingly, even superboy nods his head in agreement as he slurps on the dregs of his cup.

"Wait does that mean you've never eaten before as well?" Says wally with a suddenly worried look on his face " I'm gonna order another three pizzas."

...

Everything after Cadmus till meeting miss Martian was only meant to be one chapter originally, it's bloomed out of control. :(


	7. Chapter 9 the Base

The massive cave in which I was standing stretched out in front of me, about the size of a two tennis courts with some of the heroes that I had seen before moving large components about the place. The centre of the room had a large metal stalagmite hanging down in the middle.

I don't know what it was meant to look like but with the heroes finishing work on the base it made me think of a anthill. The most powerfull anthill ever.

The heroes seemed to be in the final stages of work on fitting the building for habitation or I suppose refitting it for habitation as I heard the batman explain how this place had been formerly maintained as the headquarters of the league.

We had all ready been given a long tour around the facility earlier in the morning and spent most of the day so far going up and down stair ways, corridors and through rooms. After Robin and Aqualad had turned up I was worried that we were going to have to go through the whole thing again.

The place was split into three floors with the top floor containing the main hangar, the teleporter room and a few labs and training rooms. The floor below was devoted to personal rooms, me and super boy were the only ones here currently and our rooms though large took up relatively little space, there must have been about thirty rooms down there at least each with their own bathroom. The lowest level seemed to be a maze of storage rooms containing everything from canned tomatoes to grappling hooks and bizarrely a library, the lowest floor seemed to contain enough food and supplies to keep even ten wally's fed for years.

Also Aparently the base where me and my brother would be staying was apparently under a small mountain though I had yet to see it from the outside so there was little chance of neighbours stopping by.

The tour had only ended when batman had come bringing Robin and i still wasn't fully sure about all of the lower floors of the base.

"This is where you and your team will be operating out of for missions" explained the batman to the others who were listening more closely.

"Real missions" asked Robin with a look on his face, I wonder if something like this has happened before and they didn't give them proper missions.

"Yes but covert" said the batman

"There's a reason why the league has these big targets strapped to our chests" said Flash from where he stood next to wally, he had been the only league member she had gotten to know over her stay in central city and she felt she had a rough idea of his personality.

"Sweet" said wally as he high fives Aqualad who had turned up last out of them with his teacher Aquaman.

"The six of you will be able to go on the missions that the league would be unable to" explained batman.

"Wait six" said Robin catching out the number before I did, did this mean that the famous speedy wally had told me about would be turning up?

"This is miss Martian, martian man hunters niece, she'll be joining the team as well" said batman pointing to a green skinned girl who stepped out from behind her larger uncle as they stride towards them

"I'm liking this job more every minute" said wally as he stared at the girl, she was of average height and looked pretty despite her green skin, she had ginger hair which stood out in contrast to her face making her all the more striking.

"Hey I'm M,egan M,orse but you can call me megan its my earth name!" She said excitedly as she greeted us, I liked her pretty much as soon as she spoke from the happiness that came from her voice.

"I like your shirt" she said at seeing my brothers shirt.

We were both wearing matching shirts so I don't know why she had picked his as I was closer to her, he'd said something to me about wearing supermans symbol and insisted that we wear them whilst on missions. I didn't quite get why it was important to him seeing as superman hadn't even turned up to meet us since Cadmus but as it seemed to matter to him I agreed.

As I was watching I saw Megan transform her top, the colour fading out of her clothing as it turned darker until it matched with our tops.

"Cool" I said as I watched the shift in tone, "how do you do that?" I asked.

"Martian clothing, it can shift its shape to whatever I can imagine" she explained to me, did that mean it could also change shape I wondered as the others started to ask their own questions.

After that the team talked for a bit until once again we were split up as Robin left with batman and Aqualad with Aquaman. Wally left last with Flash.

"Uhm well I've got to go guys, I'll see you when we have our first mission together I guess, see you Sj, Kr" he waved us off.

As he was walking towards the teleporter I went up, grabbed him from behind and brought him into a tight hug, not too tight remembering he was only human.

"Thank you for being my first friend" I said to him as I held him in my arms.

"Your welcome" he said as I felt him try to turn around but found my hug to tight to move in.

"Come on Cassandra, time to go" says Flash from where he stood by the teleported, though I noticed he said it with a smile.

"Time to go Cassandra" I said to wally watching his face go red as I did, he lets go without saying anything before wondering off towards the portal that would take him out of the room.

"so you like wally?" Megan asked from beside me looking at wally as he and flash disappeared in a flash of light.

"Of course, he's been my first friend since I woke up" I said to her "he let me sleep over at his house and he's so nice" I explained, why do people keep asking that as if it's weird that I'm friends with him? I mean even wally's mum had asked it.

"This is just like TV" squealed Megan as she took me by the arm and lead me to a couch "so what have you two done together?"

"Well since I was born he was there and pretty much as soon as I met him he was nice to me and I've been living with him since then" I explained to her about how he'd met me at Cadmus and invited me to his home for the last three days I mean that must prove we were friends right!

"That's so ... dramatic so he's your childhood friend and now you've even lived with him, this is just like tv" she smiled for a second before grabbing my hands and between hers "have you told him how you feel?" She asked staring at me with a massive grin on her face.

I thought back over the last few days and what I'd said to wally, I mean I had thanked him a lot and said I was happy to be his friend but had I said it clearly enough? I wasn't quite sure how obvious I should be about how much I valued his friendship.

Aparently me biting my lip was all it took for megan to sense I was worried about it because she quickly tightened her grip on my hands.

"Don't worry, I know just how this is meant to go, I mean it's clear he likes you back so you just need to fully explain your feelings" she said before going on about how "this was just like a TV show she had watched."

"I haven't really been out with people much since I was born" I said to the girl slightly caught up in her enthusiasm as she chatted about her favourite show.

"wait so does that mean you don't know about high school and all the social rules your meant to follow?" Asked Megan with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"not really, I mean I've only been in the real world for like three days in my whole life" I explained to her trying to understand just what she was talking about, I remember wally talking about high school but I didn't remember anything about social rules or something like that.

"so you don't know about cheer leading or social cliques or bullying or .. Boyfriends" she said seeming to hesitate on the last word for a second, she seemed to be finding my ignorance of the world around me as a cause for excitement instead of for a problem.

"not a clue" I said honestly with a smile, caught up in the rush which in she was saying things.

"I will be your teacher" she rushed out as though she was afraid if she didn't say it quickly then she'd never get the chance despite the fact that it was just us in the whole cave, well except for superboy some where, who knows where he'd wandered off to.

"uhh" I murmured a little suprised by her sudden statement.

"I mean if you want me to" she paused "teach you about Earth that is, I know all about it from tv" she said hastily explaining, waving her hands like she was worried about me refusing her offer.

"I'd like that" I said with a smile to her, I mean whatever I remembered in my head wasn't at all like superboy who had told me had been give. Loads of implanted memories and knowledge I just had a faint memory about stuff.

"I can tell we're going to be friends" said Megan with a smile as she took my hands again.


	8. Chapter 13, I'll fill in gaps at some po

The first mission that we actually were meant to go on was shaping up to be a boring one so far.

I mean don't get me wrong is was shaping up to be a good one now that we were actually approaching the island but superboy megan and I had all had to have a few dozen tests and rules laid out for us before we even managed to get into the mission briefing.

I mean first there were the normal tests that she'd been getting every few days when one of the leaguers turned up to offer them training, nearly always black canary but sometimes red tornado and on one memorably occasion Martian man hunter had turned up and tried to show them how to make there minds harder to read.

His efforts had mostly been pointless except for to megan who actual seemed to improve under his watch. What had happened was he had asked us three, it was only ever the three of us wally Robin and aquaboy barely ever swung by the cave, to try and gaurs are minds against a basic psychic probe and then he gave us a value based on the time it took for him to break through our minds.

Superboy did the worst by far with a time of 0.08 seconds at the start which got him all growly about how it wasn't his job to fight psychics and how even if he did Martian man hunter wasn't a average psychic anyway. The man hunter explained that due to his lack of experience and real life memories that he was extremely fagile to such a attack and that if he worked at it such a low number could rapidly improve

I managed to hold him of by comparison for a full 3.21 seconds which was apparently pretty good but still seemed ne'er useless to me, I mean 3 seconds to take out a enemy before I'm under there control is way to short. He said to me that was at the high end for any human individual and that my mind had what appeared to be links of memory that went no where so it was hard to find my real mind. The decision that he came to was that I'd had a few versions of superboys memory implants layered over each other by genomorphs as they tried to teach me stuff and then wiped out my memories to create new ones. I didn't remember ever meeting a genomorphs really and certainly never had one teach me like they had superboy but the Martian said that I wouldn't if they had wiped out my memories.

Of course megan managed to hold on way longer than either of us for a full 1 minute 26 seconds she and uncle john as she insisted we all call him stared out against each other. It was pretty creepy as she just sat there staring at his face not blinking whilst 'john' stared right back at her neither one blinking or even seeming to breathe. Still she won by a mile John seemed actually pretty happy with her.

Anyway the lesson basically taught us that if you felt someone trying to get in you head then either focus entirely on one thing or try to split you mind so the don't know where to look for the core, was how John put it.

That helped superboy the most getting him up to 0.32 seconds by charging straight at the man hunter as soon as the mental assault began, this was apparently a valid tactic according to John as it caused the mid reader to loose focus so superboy got praised for that.

I tried to think of as many things as I could and even tried to get voice to help out in my head getting my time up by about a half second for the end of the session which got me a grudging nod and a promise to help me in the future with my mind.

Megan passed with fly colours apparently managing a whole extra five seconds over before but only getting a a sharp look from the man hunter before he said goodby and leaving the cave, she later shared with me that he had been mentally telling her off for not focusing enough. I told her that compared to me or pretty much any earthling on the planet she must be in the to

Ten strongest mental beings on the planet which seemed to cheer her up and got her to reveal that even on Mars she was considered strong minded and also got me a free batch of cookies.

Then there had been the time Canary had given us a actual test where we had to go over examples of missions and react appropriately, I did pretty well on that except apparently helping out the locals move furniture during a secret mission is something to avoid. I couldn't help it, there had been only a old lady and her young grandson moving a massive couch in the video they showed us of the compound.

Anyway the list of exercises we had needed to complete before getting the mission had been long and boring and I was happy now that it was over and we actually going to a proper mission.

So after batman himself had turned up on the big screen to explain that we were to meet up with the other me members of the team to receive are first mission we had all been extactic, well maybe not Superboy but everyone apart from him had been only a few steps from jumping into the air with joy, I actually did once the view monitor came of and Batman's face disappeared from the wall of the cave.

After that it was only a relatively short trip to where superboy and I kept are gear, really only are black superman shirts which we seemed to wear for no reason I mean superman hadn't even met us since Cadmus and I was starting to think was actively avoiding us as when ever I asked anyone on the justice league when he'd turn up they promised to talk to him but he still hadn't talked to me.

Anyway back to the gear, we only really had a line of black trousers, boots, shirts and these little phones Robin insisted on calling communicators and we were onto Megan's bio ship.

As I stared out of the window onto the passing landscape below, or where there would be land if we weren't over water I wondered just how fast this ship was going, it must be pretty quick as I was pretty sure we were traveling at least a few hundred miles but had only been on the plane 40 minutes and were about 10 minutes out from where we'd be dropping off.

"Megan, link us Up" said Robin from behind me in the cockpit, breaking me out of my thoughts of how mundane the days up till now had seemed.

"Alright" said megan except she didn't say it, it had that slightly lack of depth that somehow made me realise she was speaking directly to my mind, a little annoying that I hadn't even felt her try to get into my head even the man hunters training, 3 and a half seconds is nothing.

'Everybody here' asked megan

'Yep' went Robin

'Yes' said aqualad.

'Sure am beautiful' went wally

'Here' snorted superboy somehow getting condescension into a though ' lets get on with it'

'I'm here' I thought, 'me too' whispered Voice in my head which got me a strange look from Robin

'Yeah we know' he said looking at me with his eye quirked somehow through his mask.

'Alright, aqualad your drop zone is here just off the islands coast, while the rest of us will land here' he thought pointing to a map of the islands jungle 'and we'll meet up here' now his finger hovered just outside of the main facility on the island and the only place with the room for planes to land.

'Ready to drop' thought aqualad as he stood from his seat to stand in the centre of the cockpit for a second before saying out loud " so do I have to ask it to drop me or does mega..." Was the last we heard from him as hole opened up under his feet and he disappeared from view.

"Um, don't ask my ship to drop you unless you mean it" said megan as she stared at where aqualad had been before looking at the rest of us who had slightly shocked looks on our faces, well accept for Robin.

As the next drop zone for the rest of us came up I steeled myself for the mission.

It was going to be awesome.

,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
